In air conditioning apparatus, it is necessary to deliver the outlet air far in order to equalize the temperature distribution in an entire room. For example, in the air conditioner disclosed in JP-A No. 2002-61938, a front sloping portion of a front panel has a shape that slopes gently toward the ceiling. When conditioned air blown out from an air outlet has been deflected toward the from sloping portion by an up and down air direction plate, the conditioned air is guided along the front sloping portion in the direction of the ceiling. As a result, the conditioned air can be delivered farther along the ceiling surface.